


Day Seventeen:Spanking:Count for me? (Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Gallate teases Yoni,and ends up spanking him and making him count towards the end,at first he seems hesitant by this..but slowly he turns around.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 2





	Day Seventeen:Spanking:Count for me? (Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette)

Yonji was currently,face first into the duvet,groaning and whimpering as Galette trailed a finger down the bare back 

The horned girl,giggled and smiled,getting to the hem of his Deep Green boxers,tugging them off.

"G... Galette?! W..what are-"

The Green haired male went to push her down,but using her devil fruit,she Restrianed his hands,pushing him back down 

She Gently rested her hand on the soft pale cheeks,and squeezed,before harshly slapping the cheekz making the male gasp loudly.

"G..galatte!!"

Galette giggled seductively,running her pointed nails,down his back and Harshly slapping once again

Yonji let out a deep groan,gripping the sweat stained sheets tightly turning his knuckles white.

"O...oh..God..G... Galette"

"You seem to be liking this big boy"

Yonji whimpers and nodded,biting his lip as she did another set of strikes against his red and sore cheeks

1,2,3,4,5,6

Six harsh strikes in a row,Three on each cheek,Making Yonji choke out, whimpering

Galette softly squeezed the plump Muscle,giggling.

"So soft and your twitching from it being spanked...you seemed to like it though baby boy"

Yonji gulped and nodded quickly.

"Yes miss! Miss I loved it so much!!!"

Galette smirked devishly,and licked her painted lips.

Yonji's eyes glanced at her,a happy smile rested Apon her lips,Yonji raised his Curly eyebrow

"What's wrong Miss?"

"Oh nothing~,Just you made it seem like you didn't like it"

"But i-"

A sound of Skin being slapped field the room along with a deep moan from the Greenhaired boy

"Ahh!!~"

"Awww,look at you moaning from my touches"

Another set of Hits, Brighting up his pale cheeks once again

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

"For these next set,I want you to count,yes Yonji and try not to moan?"

"Y...yes Miss"

Hit

"one"

Hit

"Two"

Hit

"Three"

Hit

Yonji choked and whimpered, swolloing the large amount of drool that filled his mouth

"F..four"

Hit

"F... five"

His breathing had gotten very shaky,as he tugged harder on the duvet,he wasn't Uncomfortable he..just hadn't done this much before 

One last hit and Yonji's mouth snapped open,letting a very loud and Animalistic Moan to reach the Burgendy haired girl.

"Oh?,I thought-"

"I couldn't keep it in Miss..I'm sorry.."

Galette smiled softly and slipped off the bed,walking towards the bathroom,plucking up a bottle of Lotion, walking back to him.

"M..miss?"

"Your very red,I'll apply this to it"

Yonji Swollowed and sat up

"D...don't...stop...please"

Galette placed a soft kiss on his forehead

"We might continue later,for now I want to clean you up"

"Okay Miss..."

Galette giggled and gently tapped his ass,to get him to roll over so she could apply the cream to it,once she pumped it the smell of Doughnut filed the room

"I..really liked...it"

"Good,maybe we can try it during Sex one time."

Yonji nodded and smiled

"I would like to"


End file.
